Newly Lost (Mara, Milada, ST) (Summer 2014)
First Post = Page 1 Songbird Nov 07, 2014#1 It's always twilight in the local goblin market, that dim moment in the evening when there isn't quite enough light to see clearly but it's not dark enough to truly rest. Will-o-the-wisps dance dizzyingly about the market, dazzling the eye and confusing the Changelings who aren't used to the bright balls of energy. On this summer day the market is not very busy; the local Summer members are on a training exercise back at the Freehold Hollow, and those other members who aren't involved in the fighting usually choose to watch and cheer on their favorites. But there is a man here, moving slowly and carefully among the stalls, always with a slow, kind word for the vendors and a thoughtful eye to their wares. His mien is lined and rough like wood, his eyes as dark brown as the tree he once was. His hair is graying and his eyes seem older than the rest of his body. And a deep chill hangs in the air about him, pleasing enough in the hot Texas summer months, but testifying to a deep sorrow he carries with him as he walks. Walking with him, with her arm linked through his, is a lovely young woman with pretty freckles and--disconcertingly enough, in the Hedge--seemingly no mien whatsoever. Reaction shot to Milada or for Mara to stumble into scene from the [http://worthhollow.wikia.com/wiki/Hedge Hedge--whoever posts first is fine.] Pisha Nov 08, 2014#2 Milada gives him a soft look, snugging closer into his arm. She seems perfectly happy just walking with him, but still glances curiously at the bright stalls. "Are we looking for anything in particular?" itokro Nov 08, 2014#3 A muscular woman stumbles into the clearing, covered in sweat and panting hard. She wears tattered leather armour and holds a large, thorn-covered branch, the thorns of which have cut into her hand. She doesn't seem bothered by these injuries, and it's possible that she hasn't really noticed them - especially in light of the tapestry of scars and blood that makes up her mien. She scans the area warily, trying to determine whether she's finally reached a place where she might be able to safely rest. what, if anything, is Mara's Danger Sense telling her? Pisha Nov 08, 2014#4 Milada lets out a small gasp. "Ash!" Disentangling herself from his arm, she darts forward, towards the young woman - but not too fast nor too close, careful not to startle her. "Here!" she calls out softly, extending a hand. "Are you hurt? I can help." She reaches towards the woman, but will not try to touch her without permission - the outstretched hand is clearly an offer, nothing more. Milada, at least, should not ping on her Danger Sense; quite the opposite. Her face, voice, and body language are all thoroughly non-threatening, and indeed, she doesn't look like she could be any kind of a physical threat even if she tried. If Mara does a successful Wits + Empathy roll, it will show that Milada is sincere in her concern and desire to help. Songbird Nov 08, 2014#5 [OOC: Mara's danger sense does not pick up any concerted attempt at an ambush, though some of the goblin vendors within line of sight do eye her with varying degrees of predation. Both Ash and Milada will feel very safe indeed; in addition to carefully non-threatening body language, neither of them look like someone who would tangle with a Bloodbrute, even a wounded one.] Ash moves forward more slowly, with the air of someone who cannot easily move quickly. "Are you, hmm. Are you newly escaped?" he asks, his gentle voice carrying over the clearing to the wounded young woman. "We are, hmm. We have been escaped for some time, and may help? I am Ash. This is Milada, and she has a healer's touch if you will let her." He studies the newcomer carefully, his eyes soft and gentle. itokro Nov 08, 2014#6 Mara moves towards Milada, still cautious, but clearly somewhat soothed by the other woman's lack of fae aspect. "You're... human?" she asks, more a confirmation than a real question. She stretches out her empty hand and lets it lightly rest on Milada's outstretched one, but does not grip it, and her other hand still clutches her cudgel of thorns defensively. At Ash's words, her eyes widen ever so slightly. "You escaped too?" Pisha Nov 08, 2014#7 Milada takes her hand gently, smiling. "I'm not Them, if that's what you mean." As soon as their hands touch, the woman will feel a wave of healing wash through her; any wounds she may have will be healed. A moment later, any fatigue, hunger, or thirst she may be feeling will drain away, leaving her feeling refreshed and energized. (OOC: Eternal Spring 3, more than once if necessary, followed by Eternal Spring 1.) "You were a captive, right? And you escaped?" Her voice is sweet and soothing - sweet enough that in other circumstances it might sound seductive, but here and now she seems primarily concerned with reassuring the young woman. Without waiting for an answer, she nods. "We have too. There's actually a lot of us who have." She eyes the thorns behind her for any sign of pursuit, but her smile for the woman remains soft and kind. "Welcome back to the world." Songbird Nov 08, 2014#8 Ash catches up with the two women and stands quietly nearby, smiling benignly. "You are safe now," he murmurs gently, his voice warm and strong. "You've come through the worst of it. Milada is right that there are many of us who have escaped, like you, and we can help you rest and heal." He gives her a very gentle look, taking in her deep scars and harsh wounds. "You don't have to fight anymore, if you don't want to," he assures her, his voice soft. Pisha Nov 08, 2014#9 "There's a safe place near here; we can bring you there," she offers. "It's our home, those of us who've escaped here. It's not back in the real world, not really, but there are safe doors from there back to the city. You're in Texas, by the way. Dallas-Fort Worth." She smiles up at the man. "And Ash is right. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, not anymore. We can give you a safe place to stay, one you can leave and come back to whenever you want, and help you get readjusted, but no one's going to try to make you do anything." itokro Nov 08, 2014#10 "Yes, I was a captive," Mara replies. "And I fought. I fought my way out, at last. I promised-" her voice catches. She takes a deep breath, then continues. "When I was deployed, I promised my family I'd come back. Thank you for the offer of shelter, and for the healing. But I can't come with you. I need to go home." Page 2 Songbird Nov 08, 2014#11 Ash looks momentarily troubled. "I understand," he says gently, very slowly. "But... there are perhaps some things we must explain first." He takes a deep breath, and says in the slowest and most gentle tones he can summon. "Your family, hmm, may not realize that you are gone," he says softly. "The... the fae they... usually leave a copy of us behind." "But," he continues gently, "we can help you. We know the city, we have transportation and identification to get you anywhere you need. You don't... have to do this alone." He glances at Milada with obvious concern in his eyes. Pisha Nov 08, 2014#12 Milada nods. "I understand if you want to find them as soon as possible," she says gently. "Ash is right, there are some things you... may need to know first? But again. It's your choice." She hesitates. "Do you know where they are, how to get to them? And..." A very slight pause. "Do you remember what year it was when you were taken?" itokro Nov 08, 2014#13 "A copy?" Mara asks. "Close enough that they wouldn't know the difference? How..." she shakes her head. "That doesn't matter. I still need to find them, I need to see it for myself. And you said "usually"? So they might not have left a copy... or if they did, they left it in the middle of a war zone. I don't remember the year, but I know I was in Afghanistan, on duty... there's a chance the copy never made it back." She takes in Ash's look of concern towards Milada. "I appreciate the offer of help, but please don't feel you need to, especially if it would be difficult or dangerous for you. But I need to get to San Antonio." Songbird Nov 08, 2014#14 Ash blinks gently at her response. "No," he says softly. "It would not be difficult or dangerous for us. We are, hmm, worried for you." He's quiet for a moment. "Yes, hmm. I understand your need," he says finally. "We can get you a car, that's easy. We can get you the paperwork to drive it, that doesn't take long. You are... in a hurry, yes. Let us show you back to the Freehold, and we can get you what you need." Then there is a hesitation. "But you are, hmm, always welcome to return." He gives her a long look, full of concern. Pisha Nov 08, 2014#15 Probably not too long then... but then, there's been more than one conflict in Afghanistan. Milada nods. "Or, if it's easier... I wouldn't mind renting a car and driving you there." She glances up at Ash. "It's about a four hour drive, so we could go over the basics of what you need to know on the way, maybe find people like us in San Antonio to introduce you to. And we can still help you get paperwork if you need." itokro Nov 08, 2014#16 "If you can get me a car, that would be appreciated. Thank you," Mara says earnestly. "I'm afraid I don't have much means to repay you right now, but if there's anything I can do..." She considers Milada's offer for some time. "That could be a good plan," she finally admits. "It sounds like there are things I still need to know, and we can split the driving." She gestures towards her thorn cudgel. "I'm bringing this with me, though. So don't think of trying anything." Songbird Nov 08, 2014#17 Ash watches this plan unfold with concerned eyes, but does not interfere, only saying very gently, "I beg that you both be careful." He gives Mara an enigmatic look. "The fetches-- our copies, hmm, are not always..." He hesitates. "They can react badly if they are surprised," he says carefully. Pisha Nov 08, 2014#18 Milada nods, giving him a serious look. "Yes. They can," she says, and something in the woman's tone implies that this may be something she has experience with. She eyes the cudgel with a frown. "Hmm." She doesn't look as if she's personally bothered by the presence of the weapon; more that it's a logistics problem to be solved. With a shrug, she raises the hem of the short-sleeved shirt she's wearing. Tucked into a sheath worn on the inside of her shorts is a knife; Milada pulls it out without drawing it, turns briefly to demonstrate that it's the only one she carries, then offers it hilt-first to Mara. "Would you rather have this one? You'd still have a weapon, and I wouldn't, and it'll be a lot easier to hide from prying eyes. The easiest way to get to our first stop is a door that leads through a public library - that thing," and she nods towards the cudgel, "wouldn't be impossible to explain, but it would be awkward." She shrugs. "Again, though. Up to you." Songbird Nov 08, 2014#19 [OOC: The cudgel is a token, and everyone is perceiving its mien of being a thorny club. However, if you concentrate really hard, you can see that it has a mask of looking like a long cylindrical carrying case, the sort of thing you would carry draft schematics in or telescope parts.] Ash peers carefully at the club. "I think, hmm, it may not be a problem," he says gently. "It is only here in the market that it seems, hmm, inappropriate." He gives Mara a long look. "Take care of that," he advises her softly. "Sometimes fate brings to hand that which we need when we least expect it." Then, turning to Milada, he says quietly, "And I, hmm. I would prefer you not be unarmed, love." Sorrowful eyes watch her carefully. itokro Nov 08, 2014#20 "I know how to defend myself," Mara assures Ash. "Even if there is some copy of me there, I can handle the danger. I'll protect your... girlfriend?... too. No harm will come to her if I can prevent it." "Keep your weapon," she tells Milada. "Just in case we do end up in a situation where you need it. You've already helped me today; leaving you defenceless is no way to repay that kindness." Page 3 Pisha Nov 08, 2014#21 Milada nods easily. "As you like," she says, slipping the knife back where it came from. If she has any reaction at all to the offer to protect her, it doesn't show. Turning to Ash, she gives him a tender kiss, then says, "Would it be okay if we headed back now? I'd like to get us on the road as soon as possible, but I don't want to leave you in the market." Songbird Nov 08, 2014#22 Ash gives her a very grave look. "Yes, that would be fine." (Go back to Worth Hollow)